Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)/Equipment
Equipment Poison of God= 'Poison of God' The Poison of God was created as a curse for Samael to forever torment him for his crime of starting the First Sin and tricking Adam and Eve to eat from the Tree of Knowledge. The Biblical God, being immensly enraged and disappointed by his son's hineous actions, ejects all of his negativism and hatred for dragon into a curse-induced poisonous substence which he infuses Samael's essence with. The poison turns the former archangel into a grosteqiue hybridic monster. Several thousand years after being imprisoned, the Khaos Brigade would sample drops of Samael's poisonous blood and use it as a weapon against powerful draconic beings. The Progenitor of Shintoism- Amenominakanushi, takes it a step further and fully infuses himself with the poisoned essence of Samael, thus becoming a bearer of the curse. 'Appearance' The Poison of God is the collective representation of the Biblical God's darker side. It is liquid of many terrific curses and poisonous substences meshed together and put inside Samael's system. The Poison's disgusting nature can be openly presented through the effect it has on its bearer's body, making him/her/it a unsightly beast with draconic features. 'Abilities' The Poison of God is famous for its excessively lethal effects against not just dragons, but other beings as well. Frankly, it is the ultimate weapon against dragons, from which not even the Great Red or Ophis are immune to. Whoever bears the Poison in their veins can freely produce, generate, eject and manipulate it. The Poison can even be infused with any kind of weapon the bearer chooses to use. Further more, the bearer also becomes completely invulnarable to draconic abilities. Through the bearer's raw negativism, the Poison can strengthen both itself and the bearer, but at a cost. 'Flaws' The Poison of God, as power as it is, comes with a lot of its drawbacks. The bearer themselves aren't immune to the Poison, which risks their own well-being the longer they use it, resulting in a hypothetical burn out. The bearer may also loose any kind of rational thought and start acting animalistically, which by strengthening the Poison could further speed up the burn-out process. The Poison is weak against Divine/Holy Magic, something possessed by the True Longuinus. |-|Amenonuhoko= 'Amenonuhoko' Amenonuhoko(天沼矛 or 天之瓊矛 or 天瓊戈 "heavenly jeweled spear") is the name given to the spear in Shintoism used by Izanagi to raise the primordial land-mass, Onogoro-shima, from the sea. It is often represented as a naginata. It is also the most powerful and ancient weapon in the Shinto faction, exceeding even the Kusanagi in both notions by a large margin. 'Forms' Legendary_Spear.png Amenonuhoku.png Imperial_Illimiatable_Drive.jpg Main article: [http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Amenonuhoko-no-Denrai-Shi The Heavenly Jewelled Spear]. |-|Warzone= 'Warzone A dimension created by Amenominakanushi that exists outside of the normal boundaries of space and time and therefore it's separated from the Supernatural World. It's function is to entrap devastation caused by a battle between astonomically powerful entities. |-|False Deities= 'False Deities' Entities that are perfect replicas of every Shinto deity that exists, along with all their powers and abilities. The only thing lacking is their normal personality. |-|Star Killer= 'Star Killer' Star Killer (スターキラー Sutākirā) is a hook-like sickle of fearsome lethal prowess. In similar fashion to the deadly dragon-killing Poison of God, Star Killer is created from the hatred and sheer detestion for Issei Hyoudou and all deities alike him, giving whoever wields it the attributes to slay any solar/stellar deity, with no exceptions. 'Abilities' As an anti-solar/stellar weapon, Star Killer specializes in neutralizing and nullifying the power of any entity that is assiocated with the Sun or stars in general. The user can choose to safely cleave away that power with caution, slowly exhausting and outlasting their opponent. On the other hand, while Star Killer is fit in physical combat, its not recommended to be used against all the time or against swift weapons, such as katanas or blades. 'Flaws' Very inefficent in close or any kind of combat. Utterly useless against entities who are not at all associated with solar/stellar energy. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Weapons Category:Fanon Items